


Beachside Love

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Parker Rooney leads Val away from the campfire in order to have some alone time with the girl. His goal, to have a private and romantic moment in a special location, but Liv and Holden have their own plans.
Relationships: Holden Dippledorf/Liv Rooney, Parker Rooney/Val Wishhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Beachside Love

Parker’s cheeks heated and the teenager could feel words catching in his throat with every step down an uneven path; rocks filled the silence crushing underfoot, or the brushing of leaves on shrubbery that sparsely lined the path. He took solace in the sounds of nature filling his head and ears, as words continued to deny him. Even as Parker’s mouth opened to speak nothing bothered to escape his lips.

Cradled in his sweating palm, Val’s fingers flexed to grip Parker’s hand tightly. She too could think of little more than begging in terms of conversation. Carefully following the path holding her boyfriend’s hand seemed calmer than demanding he find a way to stay in Cali instead of moving back to Wisconsin. Rarely ever did solving equations from a college level class seem easier than talking to the nerdy boy beside her. They could not even manage to meet one and other’s gaze in fear of breaking down like Liv at the campfire.

In the distance, above the gentle waves rocking against the shore, the teenagers could hear the faint crackle of fire. 

“You know…” Parker started. His eyes were still on the path, barely visible in the moonlight filtering in through the trees. “They’re going to stay there for a few hours. We could, uh, if you wanted… g-go to this little spot I found… O-OR just back to the house and watch a movie!”

Val glanced back at the fire and reassured herself on the choice she had made. 

As if the Rooneys would stay in one place for long. 

“And just what is this little spot you found, Pucker?” She giggled softly, eager to see somewhere romantic despite starting to take the lead towards the house. But as he veered off the path suddenly, there was no hesitation to follow. Taking extra care now passing through the undergrowth.

The spot wasn’t far off the house, but would never be found if someone wasn’t looking for it. A small stretch of sand and smooth rock jutting out from a tall rocky clump on the shore. Hollow but sturdy, well hidden from all sides. The pair had to tread carefully, stepping around on some ledge naturally cut out in the rock that bent around into the alcove. Parker kept his hand on Val’s, in spite of knowing that falling back only landed in water with soft sand beneath. The secluded beach itself was beautifully illuminated by the moon and a few already flaming torches placed in the sand surrounding a pair of his-and-hers deck chairs. A bucket of ice and soda sat in between, with a coconut on the arm of each chair.

Now Val really couldn’t manage a word. She was just dirty after seeing that Parker had set all of this up just for her; the girl had decided that tonight she would give the boy her virginity. Nothing special was planned, unlike all the thought he poured into this.

“Um… Do you like it? It-It’s nothing special, I know, but it was the least over the top thing that Liv suggested for me to do before I lea-” The nerdy boy’s throat felt like it had been sliced by the word alone. He didn’t want to leave.

Val felt her stomach knot. “Parker, it’s okay. It’s not like you are leaving now anyway, we still have the Biodome before you go back home,”

“How about we don't think about that for tonight? Just,” Parker wore a grin while easing onto the pink chair, “Relaaax…”

“Parker. You’re on the pink chair?”

The boy just blinked. “So?”

“Sooo I wanted to sit there,” Val said, a hint of lust in her voice. After kicking off her shoes she stepped over Parker, then kneeled down to cuddle into her chest on the girly beach chair. With her ear pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat race. It made her smile sweetly, knowing that just the act of being on top of him was making Parker’s body react like that; blood rushing to his cheeks and a soft yelp passing through his lips. “It’s warmer over here than by myself, so I might just stay here a while, okay Parker? Hearing your heartbeat louder than the waves crashing against the shore…” 

Parker’s hands were suspended in the air, having jumped out of place for Val to lay across him. For a long pause they hesitated as the brunette snuggled in close to him, before finally Parker came to his senses and his hands gently lowered down to rest on her head while the other cupped her hand. Their fingers wrapped around one and others, flexing to their grips.

As the flame crackled above them and the shore rocked with the waves gently lapping at the sand, the teenagers fell into a gentle silence. Allowing it to speak a thousand words that they themselves could never get out without tumbling over the words.

But soon enough it seemed that Parker’s own body could talk better than the tanned boy himself.

Val shifted, feeling the hardness pressing against her side and taking her by surprise. Before now, it seemed that Parker had no sexual intent unlike herself. However, now there was no denying that with a hard cock prodding and poking for some attention.

“P-Parker… is that, um, wh-what I think it is?” She asked.

Parker could feel his stomach doing somersaults, tying up into tight knots of fear as his crush felt his own erection. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Lifting himself higher onto the beach chair did more harm than good. Not only did the hardon press up against Val more than before, but with the girl on his body like that Parker’s shorts were tugged down an inch or two in such a way that it formed a tent he had no hope of hiding at that point. 

Unbeknownst to him, Val’s face changed to a small embarrassed smile. Pink tinged her cheeks seeing what looked like an impressively sized dick, something that was unexpected from the nerdy scientist writing around underneath.

“T-That… is… bigger then my research concluded…” Val blushed, the girl having done some research in what would be the average length for a boy their age.

“O-Oh… really?” Parker stuttered.

As his eyes widened in shock Parker took her comment the wrong way. First he panicked thinking that Val had somehow studied his cock before to collect size data or been looking at his pants during school. Then as he kept stressing over it, Parker internally growled with jealousy interpreting it as Val having gone around and sized up different guys, touching their cocks and marvelling over bigger and smaller dicks besides his own. He opened his mouth to talk. But before anything could come out, Val spoke again and did something to make a shiver run up and down his spine while moaning out loud. 

Rubbing her palm over the head of the tent, Val giggled. “Mhm… you are pleasantly bigger. My results must have been off; I calculated the average length for boys around our age to be five inches or under… this is at least six and a half-”

“Actually… it’s six point eight…” Parker squeaked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

“See, your specimen is much more impressive…” Val purred.

Feeling along the shaft had the girl’s eyes glossing over with an unexpected lust that had Val tightening her grip on the thickish cock. While she had expected having sex with Parker to merely be the next stage in their relationship and nothing overly sentimental. But now as her heartbeat picked up out of nowhere, an overwhelming feeling of passion washed over her mingled with a deep confusion for the boy she was on top of. She wasn’t sure if it was that after the biodome, she would be losing the chocolate skinned beauty until they met up once more but she wanted to make this night special.

After he had pulled this stunt of a grand romantic date, she still had to show him up somehow and showing off the skills she had found online would be a nice way of doing it. Parker’s body seemed to agree, as the boy’s breathing hitched, becoming slow and unsteady.

“Damn… Val…” Parker grunted, the boy loving the feel of someone’s hand other than his own around his cock. 

Val felt encouraged to go further. After a deep breath she slipped Parker’s shorts lowers and freed the thick cock from his shorts and underwear. The two-toned shaft flopped out, slapping down onto his crotch after jumping once.

The girl was a little confused about the two-tone shaft she was now holding in her hand. “Is this normal? My research didn’t come across cocks that changed colors…”

“Mm, I get it from my real dad… did a little DNA family tree, he’s black,” Parker replied then made his cock twitch for her, the pink foreskin peeling back slightly and growing bigger for a moment. “It’s a sore topic for the rest of my family that mom had an affair…”

“Oh thank god…” Val sighed. “I was wondering why you didn’t look anything like the rest of your family… no offence…”

Parker laughed. “Who doesn’t.”

Giggling softly, Val wrapped her fingers around the shaft and stroked Parker gently. Parker released a light moan from the feeling, which egged Val onto stroking the erect two-toned cock. It throbbed with a needy heat in her hand with each moan from the teenager, who couldn’t help but buck up into her palm and roll his head back against the beach chair. His mouth was hanging open with quivering wordless lips. They didn’t need words; both wanted this and had for some time. In the heat of the fire, Val jerked off her boyfriend slowly. Parker’s moan only continued as he was jerked by his girlfriend but he was beginning to get bored with just the normal handie, something he regularly gave himself. 

He wanted more.

“Mm, V-Val… let’s try something else?” He moaned.

Val raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would you like us to study?”

A broad grin across his face, Parker wriggled around and squirmed out from beneath Val. Looking at her down sprawled across the hot-pink beach chair, illuminated in the light of the flames and full moon suspended above them Parker felt his heart skip a beat. Her arms rested on either side of the chair. Val offered a soft smile to the boy while waiting for him to get to work on what he wanted to try. 

“Well Parker? Is the challenge accepted to study something else or are you just going to look at me?” Val blushed.

Swallowing hard, the chocolate-skinned teen lowered himself down and supported himself over the chest. His face hovered only a little above Val’s skirt and one hand felt up her leg, sliding up and down her thigh while listening to the light moans she made.

Parker felt emboldened by the cute noises she was making and brushed her skirt aside. To his surprise she had no panties, but didn’t address it and began to lower down. His tongue ran up the folds, tasting her sweetness. The teen lapped away happily, tasting her deep. Val’s moans filled their beachside escape as Parker’s tongue prodded and teased the entrance of her clit, both getting it ready and pleasuring the girl who felt her own orgasm beginning to brew.

Shocked that a simple campfire ‘date’ had turned out to be getting the cute dorky Parker between her legs and lapping her pussy like it was the tastiest thing in the world. Parker’s lapping got needier as he began to taste a little of the girls juices leaking out of her, giving him a taste that he hadn’t had before but would want to experiment with later. The teen’s horny mind is already coming up with ‘tests’ to get more of this salty liquid out of his girlfriend.

Spreading Val’s pussy with both thumbs exposed the hot, dripping folds. She was a bright pink inside, and he could see her inner walls stretch and constrict but he held them open. Smirking, Parker leaned in before inserting his tongue. Pushing deep inside Val’s pussy, wiggling and licking up every inch inside her.

Val gasped and threw her head back with a shudder. Feeling Parker’s talented tongue swirling around inside her pussy, working the tight hole with his skills, eating her out to blissful moans. “H-H-Holy… Parker…”

He continued to eat out his girlfriend’s leaking clit for a few moments until his girlfriend’s moan stopped him.

“Oh god… P-Parker…” Val moaned, the girl shocked at how talented the boy’s tongue was. Something that made her suspicious that he was a virgin though she debated that a boy as hot as Parker Rooney could stay one. “P-Please f-...” 

But she didn’t have to finish the line, as the teenage boy shot up in a flash and pressed their lips together with melting passion. She moaned, surprised by his passion. But the girl slowly regained herself and wrapped her arms around Parker’s neck, bringing him deeper into the kiss. Making out with love. And as they kissed, Parker reached between their tight-pressed bodies to grasp his cock. Stroking it a few times, making sure it was hard before pressing his just over six and a half-inch cock into her pussy. 

Val gasped initially, wrapping herself tightly around the boy and clenching. Shivering as the cock worked its way inside her, stretching open the tight walls. It eased deep but slow, letting her body adjust to its size. Parker’s tongue pushed past her lips, too, capturing the girl’s tongue then bringing it into his mouth. Gently letting their tongues dance around as he pushed past Val’s hymen. It took a little force to break past the fleshy defence. Parker had to pull back then slam into it. Ensuing this thrust, the boy accidentally forced it all inside Val.

“PARKER!” She cried out in pure bliss. Her nails clawed at his back and legs quaked feeling the thickness buried in her pussy.

“God! Holy shit I’m sorry Val… Mm, so tight!” Parker said in between small, intimate kisses. His cockhead hugged tight by her wet tunnel as it slowly eased inside deeper. She was moaning into his mouth, not able to manage a word while feeling that thickness stretch her virgin pussy open. Parker himself was struggling not to moan, biting his lip and scrunching his face to keep the sexy noises down. 

The chocolate-skinned boy’s body flexed as his hips thrust, soon pushing all of his length into her. It felt like nothing he’d ever felt before. Even the homemade fleshjack he’d invented has nothing on Val’s tight pussy; the folds, heat and how it gripped his cock perfectly. 

“M-M-Mmmm, f-fuck me Par-Parker!” Val moaned deeply as she felt the thickness push in and out, working her tightness with vigor. With each thrust into her pussy, Parker would grow more passionate and bolder in how he fucked his lover. 

Parker bit his lip. She looked so hot moaning like that, with her mouth a wide ‘O’ shape and eyes scrunched shut. And though her nails sunk deep into his flesh, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. The teen’s hips moved back and forth, swinging down hard into Val. Filling her with his cock. Plowing the cute moaning girl with force that made her chair jolt. He was grunting like an animal while driving his dick into the girl, turned on by the hot tunnel around his dick. He throbbed inside Val, letting her feel the size easing in and out. Dragging through her tight hole until only the hot tip remained trapped before slamming it all back in.

Her breathing was broken up into short pants, and whenever Val regained air in her lungs Parker acted quickly. Pounding back down on her, forcing past her pussy lips and impaling Val. “O-Oh god…”

While doing this intense act, the boy leaned in. His breath was warm against Val’s skin, flowing down her in tendrils of air. Allowing her to feel his heavy breathing. How her body wrapped around his affected Parker. But this was not meant to last. For as he slammed balls deep into Val, grinding their crotches together and rubbing her deepest regions - pressed to her cervix kissing tight inner ring - Parker’s teeth clamped onto her collar.

Val arched up in surprise when the boy bit down. Yelping in a mix of pleasure and pain. His thrusts became shorter after the bite, only pulling out an inch before slamming it all back in. Making Val jolt and moan into the night air, her voice disappearing into the waves crashing onto the rocks and sand. Parker’s teeth sunk deeper into the skin, but his lips were sucking hard on the sexy girl. Making a dark hickey as he bit down and fucked hard.

Thrusting in and out of her, Parker groaned in utter pleasure. In between kisses, he moaned softly in her ear: “Your pussy is so good, Val… Oh f-fuck… I’m so in… ngh.. love with… mmm, oh god… y-you…”

“You… love… me?” Val moaned, her body on the verge of orgasm. 

The girl’s mind raced and not just from the feeling of Parker Rooney’s sexy just over six and a half-inch chocolate brown cock pounding away inside of her pussy. Filling it in a way that her finger would never be able to offer and felt a lot better then her vibrator. Parker loved her and while she had similar feelings for the teenage boy, she wasn’t really sure if she could say the words to him, yet. It seemed too early, even if it was becoming clear that she would just be hiding her feelings.

Internally the chocolate skinned boy was smacking himself for being so stupid to bring up the love aspect but as he continued you to thrust deep inside of her tightness, he found himself unable to care too much. He could deal with that after he enjoyed how her pussy was milking his cock. Wrapping her arms around his back, Val pulled him in close. Sharing another intimate kiss, she could feel her body begin to shake and burn with pleasure as he coaxed out her first orgasm. Her legs quaked while Val moaned uncontrollably.

“Mm, god that’s so hot!” Parker grunted as she tightened around him. 

His grunts turned into moans, as her juices began to flow out of her and helped lube up the teenager’s cock enough for him to pick up his speed and thrust deeper into the girl’s tightening pussy. Parker leaned down and captured Val’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss as his needy thrusts into her tight pussy continued. 

“You will have to find us a spot at the biodome… I won’t be giving this up there.” The chocolate brown skinned boy purred into her ear, once he had broken the kiss. There was no way that he would be giving up having sex with his girlfriend now that he had gotten a taste, unless she refused it of course but if she was game. The teenage boy would be ready and throbbing.

“Oh?” Val’s voice was low, a whisper in Parker’s ear. 

“Mmm…” Parker growled, biting the other side of her neck while pumping his dick in. His thrusts were getting frantic, “I’m gonna cum baby!”

“C-Cum for me Park-”

Val blushed slightly at the thought of Parker filling her with his nut but released a deep moan, the girl managed to get out his favourite line as his cum finally emptied into her. As she felt shot after shot firing deep inside of her pussy, Val decided that she was lucky that she had managed to talk her mother and doctor into letting her on the pill. Something she had done in preparation for that night and the possible fun she would have with her chocolate brown dorky hunk in a biodome. 

With a loud moan of pleasure, Val cried: “C-Challenge… A-Accepted!”

“Oooh a challenge huh? You know that Dr. P doesn’t give up when a challenge is on…” Parker purred, the teen’s cock twitching inside of her and getting the teenage boy

Val moaned, as Parker’s cock began moving inside of her again. “Mmmmm, well let’s see if Dr. P can handle this challenge…”

“Oh I can more than handle this challenge.” Parker replied smuggly, pulling back out most of the way before using his cum to lube up his cock as he slammed hard into his girlfriend’s pussy. The beach filled with the sound of the girl’s cries of pleasure.

These cries earned them the attention of another couple, who had made their way towards the hiding love-making spot of the young teenagers. It was a shock to find their date on the beach taken by another couple. They stayed back in the bushes, reeling in the shock. Neither of them were really expecting to see the couple in this position or for it to affect them as much as it did. They hissed to each other, hand in hand, then looked back to Parker and Val. 

This was weird.

Epically since the one on top, pounding away inside of their girlfriend’s pussy, was their teenage brother.

Liv met Holden’s eyes, her brow creased. Her eyes flickered to her little brother as he fucked Val into the chair, then back to the handsome black boy beside her. 

“What the hell is he doing here!” She hissed. Squeezing Holden’s hand; The boy’s gaze was stuck on the young couple, watching Parker fuck away. “You didn’t plan this, did you?”

“I did not…” Holden responded, eyes locked on the chocolate brown ass of Parker Rooney, flexing as the teen pounded away.

Liv sighed at her brother. Of course he would manage this. “Should we find somewhere else? God, I hope they don’t find the wine…”

This is when Holden saw an opportunity. A slim smirk grew on his lips when the black teen turned back to the hot view before him. A petite young girl and hunky young guy pounding on a secluded beach was too good to pass up. “Well, I mean we gotta make sure they’re not drinking… right, Liv?”

“Uh huh and what do you have planned…” Liv questioned, attempting to ignore the moans coming from the younger girl and the hungry lustful grunts of her teenage brother.

“You go in and bust your little brother?” Holden suggested, a hand subtly adjusting the huge weight in his shorts. “Or I could?”

“Well you haven’t pulled your eyes off my brother’s ass since we got here…” Liv bit, a little jealous but mostly teasing her boyfriend.

Holden bit his lip. He didn’t think Liv had noticed that, so feigned a chuckle. “Well it’s… kinda hard when he’s banging some girl right there!”

Liv shook her head. “Uh huh… just right there…”

“Will you two just shut up already!? And Holden, stop perving on my butt.” Parker called back, rolling his eyes as he leaned down and captured his girlfriend’s lips in a kiss. Val was squirming but kissed back, scared now that they were being watched. She just lost her virginity to Parker, and already others had caught them.

“Oh!” Gulping, Holden emerged first from the bushes. They had been less than quiet back there, it was no wonder they caught them. Though Liv assumed Holden wasn’t whispering on purpose. He looked too happy to get caught. “Sorry about that! It’s just this was where me and your sister were supposed to meet, you know? Think you can… make it up to us for stealing our spot?”

“If you are too lame to get here first, it’s not our fault you lost it.” Parker muttered, continuing to thrust throughout. “Now can you take my sister elsewhere, it is a little weird, you know to watch your kid brother having sex, Liv.”

Covering her eyes from the bushes, Liv squealed. “It’s not like I want to!”

“Come on…” Holden grinned as Parker slammed Val’s pussy, “We can make a deal, couple to couple.”


End file.
